EO Challenge Extravaganza Collection!
by FallenAngel218
Summary: What is meant to be a relaxing winter evening for Sam and Dean is anything but. A humorous collection of drabbles to play catch up with all of the drabbles I've missed. Spoilers will be posted in the chapter notes, so look carefully!
1. Challenge Word: Nip

**_Notes: This is a special E/O Challenge Collection. I am very bad at keeping up with the E/O Challenges, so here is my collection of missed challenges! After this, I'll be going back to one a week (hopefully!). Thanks for bearing with my hectic schedule, and enjoy!_**

_"It's going to get nippy for the Minneapolis area, with temperatures in the low to mid 20s over the next few days—"_

Dean shut off the TV and wrapped the thinning quilt from his bed around his shoulders.

"Why did you have to drag us to freakin' Minnesota in the middle of winter, Sam?" Dean complained. Across the room in the bathroom, Sam let out a violent sneeze.

"It's not my fault the heat is broken in this motel."

"My foot up your ass isn't going to be _my _fault if you don't find a motel that has heat."


	2. Challenge word: camp

**_Notes: I own no copyright for Blockbuster or Netflix. I'm just borrowing. _**

__"Dean, when I asked you to rent movies for us to watch, this is _not _what I meant!" Sam shouted, sifting through the stack of DVDs Dean had found at a local Blockbuster. "If I wanted to watch campy horror movies, I could have found them on Netflix, and better ones than _this!" _

"What's wrong with my selection?" Dean asked. Sam held up a move with a picture of a busty woman in a bikini on the front of it.

"I am _not _going to watch _Busty Asian Beauties from Space." _

"It's a classic!" Dean whined.

Sam threw a pillow at him and pulled _Die Hard _from his bag.


	3. Challenge Word: Stave

"Come on, Sam! How could you forget the pie when you went to the store!" Dean exclaimed, looking through the paper grocery bag Sam had brought back from the mini mart down the street.

"They didn't have any, and I'm not driving more than five minutes away in this weather," he said, indicating the snowstorm outside.

"I've been here staving off hunger, while you're out buying beer and M&Ms? You're not shopping anymore."

"You want other food? You can go out in this crap!"

"Don't wait up for me." Dean grabbed the keys from Sam's hand and left the motel room.


	4. Challenge Word: Darling

**_Spoiler Alert: A Very Supernatural Christmas_**

_"You know what starts the whole shebang?" _

_ "Let me guess—meadow sweet," Dean said arrogantly. Madge went to Dean with a necklace made of meadow sweet, and laid it around his neck. _

_ "There," she said, moving around toward Sam, who flinched slightly when she put it on him. "Don't they just look darling?" _

_ "Good enough to eat." _

Sam shot up in bed, breathing hard. The motel room door opened in that instant, and Dean walked in from the snow, carrying a fast food bag. He looked at Sam quizzically.

"Bad dream," Sam said, running his hand over his face.

"Clowns or midgets?"


	5. Challenge Word: Scavenge

**_Tag to "A Very Supernatural Christmas"_**

"Why didn't you tell me you've been having nightmares about last Christmas?" Dean questioned as he finished his cheeseburger.

"It's not a big deal, Dean."

"Not a big deal? We almost got eaten by two wayward gods who were _scavenging _for sacrifices, and you're telling me that your nightmares are _no big deal?" _

"Dean, I'll be fine. Both of us have had nightmares before. We've gotten over it. I'll be all right."

"If you say so." Dean threw away the remnants of his dinner and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	6. Challenge Word: Raw

**_Notes: Tag to "No Rest for the Wicked." There was an extra challenge attached to this E/O Word, and it was to make my drabble longer. _**_**The word count is 450 words. **_

**__**"Dean, get up!" Sam shouted, shoving their things into duffels. Dean rolled over on the bed, groaning.

"What time is it?"

"About 5:30."

"In the morning?" Dean said, pulling the covers over his head.

"Yeah. Bobby called. He got wind of a rawhead wreaking havoc in Indiana."

Dean threw the covers off and jumped out of bed.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's get the hell ouf of this damn snow!" Dean jumped up and got dressed while Sam packed up the rest of their ammo and clothes.

_~Several Hours Later~ _

"Dean, will you cut it out!" Sam yelled, swatting his brother's hand away from his ear. He'd taken to playing "I'm not touching you" by putting his finger as close to Sam's ear as possible. The game had irritated Sam since they were kids.

"Come on, Sammy! You need more laughter in your life!"

"I've been driving for seven hours. I need a nap," Sam grumbled.

"Fine, Samantha, pull over. I'll drive for a while."

Sam gladly pulled over.

_~That night, approximately 1:00 a.m.~_

"Sam! Down!" Dean shouted. Sam ducked immediately, and Dean shot the rawhead with the taser. The rawhead fried, and dropped to the ground, dead.

"Thank God," Sam said, sprawled out on the floor where he'd dropped. "Let's salt and burn him and get the hell out of here." He pulled himself to his feet as Dean grabbed the salt from his bag and doused their latest kill. Sam poured on the lighter fluid, lit a match, and the rawhead was up in smoke.

"Let's get out of here," Dean said, chest heaving. "I need toget some sleep."

"You need a doctor," Sam replied, looking down at Dean's torso. A large bloodstain was spreading over Dean's shirt. Sam made it to him just in time to catch him. It was time they pay Bobby a visit.

_~Two Days Later~_

"Dean, loading my shotgun with pepper rounds is _not _a funny joke," Sam yelled from the living room. Bobby was in his library, reading from a lore book.

"Aww come on, it's a little funny. Ow!"

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Never—ow! Quit doing that!"

"Give me back my gun, then."

"Bitch."

"Jerk.'

Bobby smiled and turned the page in his book. It was like having two kids in the house with Sam and Dean, but with guns. Suddenly he heard a crash from the living room. Sighing, he got up to check on them, wondering what the idjits were fighting over this time. Whatever it was, he was sure it could be forgiven. After all, Dean would be gone in a few months. He'd let them enjoy these good times while they still had them.


End file.
